tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Harold Burned-Mane
Undead categories Hye Harold, here's a question for you. With the new Epoch of Murk canon there are a lot more undead characters floating around the wiki, and there are two categories for undead characters. One of them, Undead, is just for all your normal undead characters. And then Undead (Epoch of Murk) is used for undead in that canon specifically. So my question is, should we put our EoM characters in both categories, as they do technically fit into both? Or should we just use the one specifically for EoM? Emperor Maximus (talk) 22:30, February 14, 2016 (UTC) : This is also something I was wondering about. I assumed it would be one for each - Undead (Epoch of Murk) being similar to Vampire - ''a particualr type of Undead, but I'd like to be certain that was the case. Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 23:53, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Chat Stuff Heya Harold, Here is something I found, might be of some use if implemented to add some versatility to the chat, don't you think? 08:03, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :What it says right there before the code itself: * Ability to clear your chat window * A host of slash commands * Ability to create multi user private chats * Inline alerts every time your away status changes * Icons next to messages by staff and chat mods in the room * Pings when someone mentions your name or any other specified phrases : 13:27, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Permission Hey Harold So, Tate and I wanted to ask you about something before anything else. I've sent this message in his stead as well as he is currently busy as of late. He wants to set up an RP set in an original world that we'd like to give a platform. If you have any questions regarding it, feel free to ask him on his TP and/or chat. Tnx [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 20:05, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Song of Legends Hey Harold, I wanted to ask for your opinion on something. So, I ended up creating a non-TES canon (Song of Legends). I want to list some of its info somewhere so people can know the religion, currency, etc. But since it's your wiki I thought you'd maybe have some advice as to where I should put this information and in what format. Should I make an article called 'Song of Legends' as a disambuigation page to other articles? Should I just put it all in a blog? Since there's no other non-TES canons on the wiki I thought I should ask you first, just in case there's a certain way you want non-TES canons and RPs categorized and stored. Thanks in advance, T8 the Gr8 (talk) 02:20, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Song of Legends Well it's not just for one RP; it's for the entire canon and I intend to potentially have more RPs in the world of SoL, and other people could even create RPs in the world if they so desired. As you know, certain canons such as TNK, LoN, etc don't have blogs for information, but instead various articles. And yet as you said there are RPs like yours in which you put information into a blog. So I guess I'm unsure which to do, since it's an entire canon unrelated to TES. I wanted to ask you first, to ensure where I should put all of the info. Note that it's quite a bit, so if I were to put the info into blogs, it would have to be several. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 00:10, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'm new to Wikia and have just discovered Elder scrolls sandbox. It seems interesting, but I'm not quite sure how it works. Can I create my own canon for my Skyrim characters? I'm not very good at coding and like I said I'm new to this. I just thought it sounded cool and was wondering if and how I could join. BrowncoatOfArms (talk) 17:45, March 9, 2016 (UTC)BrowncoatOfArms Re: Re: Song of Legends Alright, sounds good. I'll probably do blogs. I just wanted to see what you thought about it; good thing you told me you don't want non-TES articles or else I might have made the mistake. Thanks again. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 20:14, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: GoT Ah, k. Thanks. Lemme know when Matthias's group is ready to leave Jehanna. He's also approved of it behind-the-scenes (while I was gone) [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 04:10, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Stuff Heyo, baws, I found some dank .css code that makes links glow with any desired color when you hover your mouse over them. I was wondering if you'd like it to be installed (if yes, also tell me the color you want it to glow), I tested it and it works fine. Also, I think it's high time to update the Sandbox' design, me and Hamble are already working on it. I will show you the new new once it's finished. Quite a few people expressed their concern about the color scheme, by the way, so I was wondering if you'd agree to make it look less silly/more serious (without straying away from the Sandbox' feel, perhaps a bit darker/less saturated), if I set up a poll and see what people think. Have a blessed day. EDIT: I also found a .css code that makes the wordmark/logo glow upon hovering above it. Not tested yet though. : Harold, I know I bore you with all that geek stuff, but don't ignore me, bby pls : Here is a WIP design that I came up with, tell me what you think. I'm still working on some stuff. : One last thing... a few last things Heya, I just thought that we should change staff colors since some of them (Rollbackers, to be exact) are barely readable. Also, dark red/maroon would look hella royal on admins, just saying :P Also, I think it's high time to change the Canons in the tabber as it's been quite some time since TNK (and LoN, too, perhaps) was relevant. Also, there is this grey gradient thingy in the user pages, right above the tabs. Any idea what that might be? It would look cool if it was brown. Just my two (or more) cents. Have a blessed day. TTW Map Hi Harold, I was just curious about this map. I want to maybe do something similar for my non-TES thing, probably on HDS' Euphorian Archives wiki or something like that. How do you do that, if I may ask? T8 the Gr8 (talk) 01:48, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey Dude, it seems that Drags is blocked from Wikia, he contacted the Wikia staff and they haven't responded. He can't edit. I tried unblocking him here but it doesn't seem to be the case. Idk, man. Maps So I tried making a map for Age of Industry, using the wikia map maker. It didn't go too well, and for some reason whenever I try to make a new marker it comes up with an error message. I also tried deleting the map, and it came up with another error message. Any ideas why this might be? If not, then can you delete the map, as it won't allow me to do it? Emperor Maximus (talk) 11:52, May 22, 2016 (UTC) I have been using firefox. And it wouldn't work with safari either when I tried using my mac. Ehh, maybe it's just a temporary glitch. If it is still happening after a while, I'll put in a request to delete it. No point in having a half-done map taking up space. Emperor Maximus (talk) 16:28, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: TTW Map Sorry for not responding soon; the wiki didn't notify me that you had replied to me. But I mean the pins with pictures, that open up little tidbits of information about the location when you click it. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 22:53, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for so many questions, but now that you explained that, how do I add a map section to another wiki, aka Euphorian Archives? T8 the Gr8 (talk) 03:26, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Something you need to know I had hoped that Alador would let you know, but since Idk whether he did or not I'll tell you just in case. I've been inactive recently due to internet problems and I don't know how long it'll take before I finally get a stable connection here. To top it off, we have a kind of a terrorist problem at the moment. Anyway, I might be offline for some time but I will get back on once everything is okay, and resume working on the design as well. Just a heads up in case you were wondering where I'd been. Hiya Harold, cheers for redirecting me here form the old RP, not sure i should try to but into any of these RP's late, they look incredibly developed, especially your Game Of Thrones one, looks like a great story btw and its got its own canon, which i find amazing. Josephlad (talk) 18:33, June 13, 2016 (UTC) GoT How would you like me to get him to stay behind? And with his army? SunnyWuzHere (talk) 18:52, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Tamriel Total War Hey Harold, I know your pretty burnt out on TTW, but could you send me the current version of the map in the format of whatever editor your using? It would really help in taking the reins. Thanks, Pacman the great (talk) 17:48, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Sure, my email is < andrewjmcgross@hotmail.co.uk > Pacman the great (talk) 18:11, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey It's nice to be back! I've been so distracted, I almost forgot about Jannia! I should be around more, hopefully :) Really? That's awesome! Is anyone playing my husband? And could you help me understand the factions a little better? As long as Julien isn't the "badguy", I'll be happy. And, could you remind me where I can find Jannia's character sheet? Thanks :) 'House Hassildor' Hi! Could you help me with the Hassildor page? I want to add more stuff, but I suck with wiki page editing... I also want to add a family tree, but I have no I dea how to do that either. Heliaste (talk) 21:31, June 24, 2016 (UTC) :: Thank you! Heliaste (talk) 10:14, June 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Wolfida Yeh sounds like a good plan. Permission to absolutely wreck the bloodfiends? Aran of Aldmeris I just have a few small questions for you, regarding the Aran and his family. Feel free to answer when you have time! No need to rush cuz of little old me (who fell off the face of this wiki for about two years until a week ago hehe...) I just wanted to have some information for one of the character ideas I have. #Is the Aran young or old? Has he been King for some time and he has children, or is he still relatively young for an Aldmer? #Does he have his own family? (wife, children, grandchildren, etc.) #There is only one "King" but multiple "Lords" and "Great Lords", right? If there is anyway I could help out with the Twyllar, let me know! Heliaste (talk) 21:37, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :: Thanks for getting back to me so quickly! Now, I have character concept I really like, that could be applied to either the Aran's sibling or wife. Let me know which you you think I should go with. Then again, I could do both a sister and a wife (as separate characters... No Targeryen sibling-marriages, right?) Heliaste (talk) 22:01, June 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I'm not saying I want that to be a thing. Just threw in a GoT reference in there. But, I am curious weather you think the character should be the wife or sister of the Aran. Once I know, I'll be able to adapt my character ideas :) Heliaste (talk) 12:29, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: Huh... I must say, I've become rather used to you taking control of vital faction leaders ;) Heliaste (talk) 13:09, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::: Well, I like having both a political character and an adventurer character, and who better as a political character than a member of the Royal Family? Even if the RP around them is slow in the beginning :) Heliaste (talk) 13:31, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::: 'Character Idea for Aldmeris''' Character Form- Name: Anariel Twyllar (Sun’s Beauty) Other Names: The Beautiful One; The Flower of Aldmeris; The Jewel of Cularane; The Golden Beauty; Race: Aldmer Family: Gender: Female Age: 240 Appearance: Anariel is the embodiment of what it means that pure Aldmeri beauty is unmatched. She is a truly breathtaking Aldmer female, with a long oval-shaped face capped by a delicate chin; a narrow dainty nose set over lush lips, often in a pensive expression; and long lashes that frame her almond shaped, sunlit eyes, giving her an air of innocence. Her hair is like spun gold, with bright strands of silver in her tresses, combining the two colors in a most enchanting way. Truly, hers is a beauty that befits the wife of the Aran. Skills: Master - Speech; Expert - Conjuration and Destruction; Adept - Alchemy, Alteration and Archery. Spells: Incinerate; Wall of Storms; Wall of Flames; Rally; Clairvoyance; Detect Life; Telekinesis; and Waterbreathing. Powers: Pureborn (Anariel is a member of the Aldmeri Royal Family and as such, a direct descendant of Auri-El. Thus, her magic, like any of the Twyllar, is naturally very powerful.) Equipment: Royal Silks; The Queen’s Jewels; Laure-Ril’s Bow; Faction/Role in Faction: Wife of the Aran; Princess of Cularane Bio: Anariel Twyllar was born some two hundred and forty years ago, the only child of Laure-Ril, second son of Auri-El and a beloved Prince of Aldmeris. While still very young for an Aldmer, her father died during one of his adventures in the treacherous mountains of Mafreton. The nation mourned. And yet, before his demise, Laure-Ril and his elder brother, the previous Aran of Aldmeris, decided to wed their two children when they both came of age. Thus, keeping blood of the Twyllar as pure as possible. From an early age, Anariel knew that her fate was to be the wife of the Aran, and as such, she was educated by some of the greatest scholars and teachers of Aldmeris, as her role would one day be to advise the Aran, to be his right side (Always being the one to refill his cup and protect him from treachery. More of a ceremonial rule of protocol, but Central Aldmer are nothing, if not ceremonial…). As she grew, it became evident that Anariel was becoming a great beauty, a true daughter of her father. Golden are her eyes and hair and skin, the way all true “perfect” Aldmer are supposed to look. As such, her future role seems perfect for her, for who would not love a beautiful queen such as her. Yet, perhaps due to her father’s early demise, or for her lack of control over her own life, in private, Anariel tends to be rather melancholic. Very few know of this (other than her slaves and servants), as she tends to be rather private about her true feelings, always donning a mask of grace and elegance when in public, befitting her rank as Queen Consort. However, her relationship with her husband is one of the few things in her life that truly brings her joy. Perhaps due to her upbringing, or due to how he treats her, but Anariel could not help but deeply love her husband. Her loyalty is without a shred of doubt. Other than her role as wife to the Aran and mistress of the Royal Palace, she tends to deal with matters of a more diplomatic and internal nature, often hosting dinners for many of the Great Lords of Aldmeris, or becoming involved in various architectural projects in Cularane. She is also often in charge of the planning and preparation of festivals and celebrations, only increasing the love of the common people toward her. ; ;(What do you think? Also, what do you think I should edit? I'd love your feedback! I still have more to add, but this is a rough overview...) Heliaste (talk) 20 :20, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::See? These are things I need to know! Anyway, it's more of a placeholder for the moment, until you let me know what their last name is. But I'm glad you like the concept. Seemingly perfecet on the outside, not so much on the inside... Heliaste (talk) 23:18, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Oh? Delving rather deep into legend I see. That'll be quite the challenge, speaking for a near-mythical species... Heliaste (talk) 00:50, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Anariel, Queen Consort of Aldmeris So? What do you think? I'm lucky that I was already playing around with an elven character, so it only took some minor editing :) Heliaste (talk) 02:24, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::: - :::::::::: I use a program called Daz3D to create custum 3D atrwork. I mosly do portaits (Jannia is an example of my early work) but I do play around with landscapes. Mostly for portrait backgrounds though... Only hitch is, for it to be this good, it takes time. Weeks sometimes. Luckily, as I said above, I was already playing around with an Elf character, so I only had to do some minor edits. I know this isn't what Altmer or Aldmer look like, but... Heliaste (talk) 23:18, June 28, 2016 (UTC)